Misi Pertama, Bebaskan Belgium!
by nana.0.o
Summary: Belgium terkekang dengan sifat kakaknya yang overprotektif. Teman-temannya berniat mencarikan Netherlands seorang pacar. Masalahnya, dia normal atau homo? Lux kecil pun harus ikut turun tangan jadi mata-mata. Warning: Belgium PoV, slight NetherlandsxIndonesia (Male or Female? Find out yourself :))


******Genre** : Fantasy, Humor, Family, Fluff (Maybe)**  
**

**Warning** : Belgium PoV. Sight NetherlandsxIndonesia.

* * *

**Axis Powers Hetalia © **Hidekaz Himaruya

**Misi Pertama: Bebaskan Belgium!** © Nana

* * *

"Ini satu-satunya cara!" kata Hungary ngotot.

Oke, kalau melihat situasinya, memang itulah satu-satunya cara untuk melepaskan belenggu menyebalkan yang mengikatku selama ini. Sebenarnya tidak harus masalahku dulu yang diurus. Rasa-rasanya Liechtenstain punya masalah yang jauh lebih besar daripada diriku. Mengingat kakaknya yang maniak senapan dan super brutal itu. Tapi dari awal dia sih sudah terkena gejala brother complex juga, jadi rasanya tidak terlalu masalah.

"Kamu kenapa bertampang begitu, Belgie? Kurang sempurna apa lagi rencanaku ini?"

Aku berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hungary. "Kurasa idemu cukup bagus. Tapi menyeret paksa manusia biasa masuk ke sini itu rasanya agak…."

Hungary mendesah. "Hei, kita semua dulunya juga manusia biasa. Ingat? Mungkin kau sudah melupakan nama manusiamu. Tapi aku, Elizaveta Hedervary, masih ingat dengan jelas nama asliku meskipun ingatanku yang lain sebagai manusia sudah mulai menghilang."

Ya, ya, ya. Sudah berapa ribu kali dia mengatakan itu? Rasanya ini yang ke 2034. Dan kenapa juga aku sampai hapal jumlahnya? Bukan salahku kalau aku tak ingat nama manusiaku. Sudah berapa ratus tahun aku di sini? Dan apa yang kau harapkan pada ingatan akan namamu ketika semua orang memanggilmu dengan panggilan lain selama ratusan tahun?

Kalau Hungary sih ingat namanya karena dia tipe orang yang selalu menulis diari sebelum tidur. Aku yakin buku diari-nya sudah lebih dari segudang. Dia selalu menulis sejak pertama kali datang kemari. Dan bisa kupastikan itu jauh lebih lama sebelum aku berada di sini. Nama aslinya tertulis di halaman pertama diari-nya. Aku bilang begini bukan karena sering masuk ke kamarnya diam-diam, lho. Aku sudah ijin kok. Biasanya aku menunggu Hungary ke kamar mandi dan mengatakan dengan suara pelan, "Hungary, aku ke kamarmu, ya."

Hungary tidak pernah menjawab. Tapi diam kan artinya 'iya'. Jadi aku masuk saja. Aku juga tidak pernah membaca diari-nya. Itu kan sesuatu yang pribadi. Aku tak akan mengatakan pada siapapun kalau Hungary pernah menyesal setengah mati saat menampar muka Prussen dengan Teflon saat tuan yang katanya awesome itu menyatakan perasaannya. Oh, mungkin aku memang membuka sedikit buku diari itu karena penasaran.

Oke, ini melenceng terlalu jauh dari topik. Jadi, kami sekarang sedang berkumpul di rumah Hungary untuk rapat. Semua anggotanya perempuan. Sebenarnya kami adalah kelompok tertindas dalam dunia paralel ini. Kami semua yang tadinya hanya seorang gadis lugu biasa (Belarus tidak termasuk, tentu saja), tiba-tiba memasuki dunia paralel yang asing ini dan mendapatkan ingatan penuh tentang negara kami masing-masing. Dalam sekejap, otak kami penuh akan ingatan mengenai perjalanan sebuah negara dari awal hingga saat ini. Rasanya seperti menjadi sebuah negara namun dalam wujud manusia. Beberapa dari kami lebih senang menyebutnya dengan personifikasi negara. Apapun yang terjadi di negara tersebut, akan berakibat langsung pada kami.

Masalahnya, ketika masuk kemari, tahu-tahu saja aku punya saudara. Dua sekaligus. Kakakku, Netherlands dan adikku, Louxemburg. Bukan hanya aku saja, hampir semua yang ada di sini memiliki saudara. Aku akan senang kalau saudaraku normal-normal saja. Sayang, Kak Ned itu over protektif. Protektif dalam batas normal tak masalah untukku, tapi ini jauh dari waras. Aku tak mau mengingat kejadian saat Spain digantung terbalik di atas kolam buaya hanya karena menerima waffle buatanku.

Bukan hanya aku yang memiliki masalah dengan hidup terkekang seperti ini. Liech tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana tanpa kawalan kakak dan senapannya (meskipun, sekali lagi kukatakan, dia tak masalah dengan itu dan tidak seharusnya dia ikut perkumpulan ini. Dia bahagia dengan hubungan incest mereka, kok! Sayang Hungary tidak mengerti juga. Dia menganggap Liech jarang bicara saking tertekan oleh keberadaan kakaknya). Taiwan juga merasa tertekan dengan asupan berlebihan dari kakaknya yang sudah berumur 4000 tahun itu. Mulai dari asupan gizi berlebih sampai budaya. Kalau terus begini, identitasnya bisa rusak. Lihat saja Hong Kong.

Semua personifikasi bergender perempuan yang berada di sini memang punya masalah masing-masing. Dan semuanya berhubungan dengan jumlah laki-laki dan perempuan yang sangat jomplang di dunia paralel ini. Karena itulah perkumpulan ini dibuat untuk menyelesaikan masalah personifikasi perempuan sebagai minoritas di dunia paralel ini. Dari hasil kocokan, masalahku yang pertama kali akan diselesaikan.

Hungary, si ketua sekaligus sekretaris sekaligus bendahara sekaligus pencetus ide, mengaku telah mempelajari latar belakang kakakku dan menemukan cara untuk menjauhkannya dariku. Rencananya, Hungary akan menyeret seseorang berkewarganegaraan Indonesia dari dunia manusia untuk menjadi personifikasi di dunia ini. Kakakku memang pernah menjadikan Indonesia sebagai Koloni selama 350 tahun. Menurut Hungary, tidak mungkin tidak ada perasaan apa-apa dari hubungan selama 350 tahun itu. Ini kan konteksnya koloni, jadi yang ada pasti hubungan dendam. Tapi aku percaya saja, deh. Kalau berhasil aku juga yang untung. Kalau gagal, paling Indonesia yang jadi korban. Jadi, tidak masalah.

"Oke, sekarang masalahnya, siapa yang akan kita seret ke sini?" kataku akhirnya.

"Tergantung," jawab Hungary. "Kakakmu homo apa enggak?"

Aku menepuk jidat. Oh iya. Orientasi dia memang enggak jelas. "Menurutmu cowok gahar yang melihara kelinci lucu di rumahnya itu gimana?"

"PASTI HOMO!" teriak Belarus sarkastik.

"Tapi dia protektif ke Belgie doang, Louxembourg dianggurin. Pasti dia masih normal." Kali ini Seychelles yang bicara.

Aku menimbang-nimbang. "Soal orientasinya, aku masih belum yakin. Tapi yang jelas, kita harus cari anak kecil atau paling tidak remaja untuk dibawa kemari," kataku.

"Ah!" Hungary memukul telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan. "Benar juga!"

Benar, Netherland yang lolicon itu sudah rahasia umum. Wajahnya super nista waktu diundang Japan untuk menikmati festival anak di negaranya.

* * *

Aku tiba di sebuah rumah sederhana di suatu daerah di Indonesia. Jangan tanya dimana, negaraku kan terlalu imut dari segi ukuran. Di sana saja aku masih sering nyasar dan tidak hafal nama daerah, apalagi di sini. Yang jelas, aku dapat alamat ini dari Hungary. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana metode dia untuk mencari sasaran manusia yang tepat. Tidak terlalu peduli sih, tepatnya.

Aku juga tidak mau cerita bagaimana caranya aku kembali ke dunia manusia ini, atau cara bagaimana aku kembali nanti. Terlalu panjang dan merepotkan. Lagian ini bukan novel fantasi. Jadi nikmati saja.

"Umm….kita harus masuk, kan?" tanya Liechtenstain yang sejak tadi berada di sampingku. Tampaknya aku terlalu banyak berpikir dan berdiri diam di depan rumah itu.

Yang terjadi, terjadilah. Maka aku pun melahkahkan kaki mendekat ke pintu, berniat mengetuk dan mencari tahu manusia seperti apa yang tinggal di dalam.

Aku baru mengangkat tangan kananku, hendak mengetuk, sebelum pintu itu menjeblak terbuka dan menghantam wajahku yang cantik. Iya, aku memang cukup cantik.

'BRAAAK!'

"Bawel banget sih, lu! Ini pintu tinggal dibuka apa susahnya? Pake nyuruh-nyuruh orang. Gue lagi asik mimpiin pangeran William mau ngelamar gue! Momen kayak gitu enggak bisa keulang lagi, tauk!" seorang cewek yang sepertinya berusia antara 15-17 tahun (hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda daripada aku, karena aku tidak bertambah tua saat masuk dunia parallel. Oke, aku memang bertambah tua, tapi tidak secara fisik) berteriak dan masih belum sadar akan perbuatannya terhadapku.

Yang diteriaki, dari suara sepertinya cowok seusia dengannya, membalas teriakan itu. "Bagus dong, gue menyadarkan elu dari mimpi yang gak masuk akal! Lagian pangeran William udah punya Kate, dan udah mau punya anak!" rupanya cowok itu mengikuti perkembangan infontainment juga. Suaranya yang semakin lama semakin keras membuatku tahu kalau dia berjalan mendekat ke pintu.

Cowok itu sadar duluan saat melihatku dengan tampang berantakan di depan pintu. "Tini begooo! Elu nampar muka orang pake pintu, tauk!" teriaknya. "Liat tuh muka mbak-mbak itu jadi jelek," tunjuknya padaku. Sialan.

Cewek yang dipanggil Tini menoleh cepat dan mulutnya menganga terkejut. "Aduh ya ampuun…. Maaap banget, mbak. Aku enggak tahu ada orang di depan pintu…."

Aku tetap tersenyum dengan wajah yang masih berantakan. Berusaha bersikap sopan meski gondok luar biasa dalam hati itu perlu. Aku dan Liech segera memperkenalkan diri. Karena tidak ingat nama asliku, dan belum mempersiapkan nama samaran apapun, aku memakai nama "Waffle". Aku tidak akan heran kalau cewek-cowok yang ternyata kembar ini menatapku aneh dan berpikir, 'apa yang ada di pikiran ibumu sampai memberimu nama seperti itu?'.

"Wahh! Nama yang keren! Bule banget!" kata Tini. Kembarannya pun setuju. Mungkin saking Indonesianya, mereka belum pernah makan waffle.

Sementara itu, Liech memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Lily. Manis sekali.

Cewek yang bernama Tini ternyata punya nama lengkap 'Kartini'. Aku pernah mendengar sekilas sejarah Indonesia dari Hungary, tentang Kartini sebagai pelopor emansipasi wanita. Tampaknya Kartini yang ini sudah terlalu overdosis dengan kadar ke-emansipasian. Saudara kembarnya bernama Kartono, panggilannya Tono. Orangtua mereka punya selera humor yang buruk menurutku*.

Tampang Tini dan Tono benar-benar mirip. Maksudku, yah mereka kan kembar. Yang membedakannya hanya jenis kelamin dan rambut mereka saja. Kurasa kalau Tini ingin bolos sekolah, dia bisa menyuruh Tono menggantikan posisinya dengan memakai wig yang tepat. Tini bisa dibilang cukup manis. Gadis remaja aktif dengan rambut hitam ikal yang dikuncir kuda. Kulit mereka merupakan tipikal orang-orang tropis, sedikit coklat karena terbakar matahari. Menggiurkan. Mmm… maksudku, itu warna kulit yang benar-benar eksotis dan menggoda. Euh, maksudku…. Otakku kenapa, sih?

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk dan menjelaskan tujuan kedatangan kami dengan panjang lebar (aku memotong bagian 'Indonesia sebagai tumbal' dan 'kakakku yang lolicon', tentu saja). Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dengan cara ini. Maksudku, siapa sih yang bakal percaya cerita konyol seperti dunia paralel dan sebagainya? Kenapa kami tidak membujuk mereka dengan sesuatu yang lebih realistis seperti uang, misalnya. Aku pun terjebak dengan cara itu….

Ups.

"Waow! Dunia paralel! Kayaknya seru banget!" kata Tono.

Oke, ternyata ini jauh lebih mudah dari yang kubayangkan.

Singkat cerita, aku mengajak mereka ke gerbang dunia paralel tempatku dan Liech kini tinggal. Kini aku harus menentukan, siapa yang harus ikut kami ke sana. Tini atau Tono.

Adikku, Luxie, sudah kuperintahkan untuk menguntit kak Ned sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, memastikan makhluk itu homo atau enggak. Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada kabar juga.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pesan masuk ke _handphone-_ku. Dari Luxie!

**From :** Lux yang katanya bukan merek sabun

Kak Ned kuajak nonton Titanic bareng, dia terharu dan bilang mau jadi kayak Jack, bukan Rose! Dia normal!

Oke, itu benar-benar metode penelitian yang sangat tidak biasa. Tapi bisa diterima. Aku cepat-cepat membalas pesan Luxie.

**To :** Lux yang katanya bukan merek sabun

Thanks Lux! Sesuai janji, kamu boleh ambil es krim sebanyak apapun di kulkas. Tapi ambil yang ada tulisan 'Punya N', ya!

Kemudian, aku menjelaskan pada si kembar bahwa hanya Tini yang bisa kuajak ke dunia paralel. Kukira akan sulit memisahkan saudara yang terikat hubungan darah ini, kembar pula. Tapi Tini malah bersorak bahagia karena Tono tidak boleh ikut. Dia tampak senang bisa menikmati dunia paralel sendirian. Dan Tono justru bersyukur tidak bisa ikut. Sejak awal perjalanan, dia mengatakan perasaannya tidak enak. Dan instingnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk jika dia masuk ke duniaku.

Instingnya tepat sekali. Kenapa justru yang cowok yang memiliki firasat seperti itu? Sedangkan yang cewek tampak terlalu _positif thinking_ dan berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Terserah mereka saja, yang penting tujuanku akan segera tercapai.

* * *

Sesampainya di dunia paralel kami, Tini langsung jatuh terduduk di lututnya. Seperti ada beban berat yang tiba-tiba menghantamnya. Lalu ia mulai menangis. Awalnya pelan dan semakin lama semakin kencang. Tangisnya terdengar begitu pilu. Hebat juga, kupikir dia akan pingsan.

Aku tahu ini pasti akan terjadi. Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama ketika datang ke sini. Tapi melihat orang lain mengalaminya di depan mata, rasanya menyakitkan. Liech langsung menghampiri Tini dan mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkan anak itu.

Dia pasti baru saja mendapatkan ingatan dengan kapasitas yang begitu besar hingga sulit untuk ditampung dalam beberapa menit saja. Aku bahkan butuh tiga hari untuk terbiasa. Bagaimana dengan ingatan tentang Indonesia? Negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia. Apalagi Indonesia termasuk salah satu negara yang banyak terlibat perang, meskipun bukan sebagai pelaku utama. Indonesia adalah penerima akibat perang, sama seperti aku dan banyak negara kecil di Eropa.

Dengan mengalirnya tiap ingatan akan negara Indonesia ke tubuhnya, Tini kini menjadi _Indonesia_. Kalau kupanggil dia 'Indo' jadi seperti Japan memanggil India, jadi kupanggil dia Nesia saja.

"Siap untuk menjalani kehidupan baru sebagai Indonesia?" tanyaku.

Meski dengan lemah, ia tetap mengangguk.

* * *

"Oke, jadi rencananya , langsung mempertemukan dia dengan kak Ned. Dan, Voila! Masalahku selesai! Begitu maksudmu?" tanyaku memastikan. Bukannya aku lemot atau apa, tapi kok ini terdengar mudah sekali.

"Tepat. Sekarang jangan buang-buang waktu lagi dan segera ajak dia ke rumahmu!" tegas Hungary lewat telepon.

Aku terpaksa berbisik-bisik karena Nesia masih berada di dekatku, mengagumi dunia baru untuknya.

Selesai menelpon, aku pun mengajak Nesia ke rumahku.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah. Tak perlu menunggu lama, seseorang membuka pintu dari dalam. Kak Ned.

"Belgie! Kamu yang nyuruh Lux makan haagen dazs milikku di kulkas?!"

Aduuuh. Baru sampai sudah disemprot.

"Lagipula, kemana saja kamu? Kelayapan sama sia—" omelan kak Ned terhenti begitu melihat Nesia di belakangku. Apa ketertarikan sudah mulai muncul? Wow! Cepat sekali.

Kak Ned seolah tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Dia membuka mulutnya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. "In…dische?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Ya ampun. Masih pakai panggilan lama. Ini nih tipe cowok susah _move on_.

"Ini Indonesia, kak. Udah puluhan tahun nama Indische enggak dipake lagi," kataku.

Aku berani sumpah kalau aku melihat sudut bibir kak Ned terangkat sedikit. Hampir dipastikan dia seratus persen terjebak. Sedangkan, aku sedikit khawatir dengan Indonesia. Tampangnya mendadak pucat begitu melihat kakakku. Rasanya kalau dia lebih baik melompat jurang daripada bertemu kakakku.

"Berhubung Nesia belum punya rumah, untuk sementara dia akan tinggal di sini," terangku.

"APA?" tanya Nesia tampak terkejut. "ENGGAK MAU!" tolaknya tegas.

Sepertinya trauma yang dideritanya cukup mendalam.

"Aku sih enggak keberatan," kata kak Ned. "Tapi biayanya gimana?" tanyanya.

Iiih…. Sama mantan koloni saja pelitnya naujubilah.

"Kakak kan masih punya hutang ke aku sama Lux. Nah bunganya aja dipake," kataku sadis.

"Masa kakak sendiri dibebanin bunga? Tega!"

Dahiku mengerut, "kan kakak sendiri yang ngajarin gitu."

Meski enggan, kak Ned tampak tidak bisa melawan lagi. "Arrgghh… oke…oke…"

Nesia menoleh bergantian pada kami dengan bingung. "Aku belum bilang setuju! Aku enggak mau serumah sama Belanda. Enggak mauuu!"

Aku mendesah. Aku pun membalikkan badan dan memandang langsung pada mata Nesia, mencoba memberi pengertian. "Saat ini kamu enggak punya pilihan lain, Nes. Oke? Pilihannya tinggal tidur di luar, atau rumah ini."

Aku menepuk kedua bahunya yang tegang. Dia sudah cukup shock dengan ingatan tentang dirinya, dipaksa tinggal bersama mantan penjajahnya, dan akan dijadikan tumbal demi kebebasanku. Kasihan. Hungary memang kejam.

Nesia menundukkan kepalanya. Kini ia mengerti bahwa ia sama sekali tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Oke, sekarang tolong beritahu seberapa banyak jatah makanmu," kata kak Ned.

"Hah?" Nesia bingung.

"Demi tuhan, jatah makan! Aku tidak mau menyiapkan makanan yang akan sia-sia nantinya. Sebutkan saja berapa centong nasi biasanya kau makan dalam sehari."

Pernah mendengar tentang betapa pelitnya Netherlands? Percaya padaku, kau tak akan pernah cukup tahu.

* * *

Seminggu lebih telah berlalu sejak Indonesia tinggal di rumah kami. Sejujurnya, aku kaget rencana ini benar-benar bisa berjalan lancar. Lihat saja aku sekarang. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.00 dan aku masih berada di tempat karaoke bersama cewek-cewek lain. Biasanya, telepon dari kak Ned tidak pernah berhenti masuk ke ponselku. Kalau aku nekat tidak mengangkatnya selama lebih dari sepuluh kali, maka dia akan langsung datang menjemput. Jangan tanya bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui keberadaanku. Mungkin dia telah memasang _prototype_ atau semacam alat pelacak di tubuhku. Hih, membayangkannya saja aku merinding.

Oke, balik ke Nesia. Awalnya dia selalu minta ikut jika aku pergi kemana-mana. Dia masih takut dengan kebaikan kak Ned yang tidak wajar. Tapi sekarang tampaknya keadaan mereka membaik. Nesia sudah mulai sadar, meskipun semua yang berada di dunia ini merupakan personifikasi negara, situasinya tidak seperti dulu ketika semua negara berperang untuk merebut kekuasaan. Sekarang bisa dikatakan, lebih damai. Yah, tidak juga sih. Salahkan America yang kelewat bodoh dan selalu mencari musuh itu.

Karena terlalu malam, aku akhirnya menginap di rumah Hungary. Sebelumnya, tak pernah ada istilah 'pulang pagi' di rumahku. Kali ini, aku jadi pendobrak tradisi itu. Ahh…kebebasan itu memang menyenangkan.

Aku pulang ke rumah sekitar jam delapan pagi. Kukira aku akan mendapat semprotan kemarahan Kak Belanda (diam-diam aku suka panggilan ini, karena membuat kakakku terdengar lebih….culun), ternyata tak ada seorang pun yang tampak tertarik dengan kepulanganku.

Lux tidak usah ditanya, dia selalu bermain dengan Wy, Sealand, New Zealand, dan makhluk-makhluk bertubuh imut lainnya di lapangan. Dia baru kembali ke rumah saat makan siang.

Yang kulihat ketika memasuki rumah adalah pemandangan yang sangat ajaib. Saking ajaibnya, daguku jatuh ke bawah dan mulutku tak bisa berkata-kata.

Kak Ned dan Nesia, memasak bersama di dapur.

Hanya ada dua situasi saat Kak Ned membiarkan orang lain memasak di dapurnya.

1. Saat tangannya patah dan tidak dapat memasak sehingga terus kelaparan selama seminggu penuh dan tak ada satu orang pun yang menjual makanan dalam radius 20 kilometer.

2. Otaknya rusak.

Kemungkinan pertama tidak memenuhi syarat, berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan lain.

Jujur saja, kak Ned memang tidak terlalu pintar memasak. Paling-paling roti keju lagi. Ia tak pernah jauh-jauh dari keju, tubuhnya saja sampai bau keju. Karena tak mau repot dan ingin makanan yang cepat saji, ia lebih sering membuat _patat met mayonaise_ (kentang dengan keju). Apa kubilang? Lagi-lagi keju.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Kak Ned dengan antusias mencicipi masakan yang sedang dibuat oleh Nesia. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan membantu gadis itu merajang sayur dan daging.

"Kalian masak apa?" tanyaku. Menghancurkan momen romantis kedua insan ini, aku tahu. Dasar kalian maniak romance. Lihat saja, tak akan kubiarkan ada sedikitpun adegan romantis dalam cerita ini. Tidak selama aku masih jomblo.

"Si kecil ini mau membuatkan sop ayam untuk kita," kata kak Ned. Sambil tersenyum menjijikan, tentu saja. Nyebut-nyebut Nesia pake panggilan sayang lagi, cih.

Aku tak banyak bertanya lagi karena tidak ingin mendengar jawaban apapun yang membuatku kesal seketika. Tunggu? Kenapa aku harus kesal?

* * *

emakin hari, keadaan semakin berubah di keluargaku. Aku sudah bebas pergi keluar tanpa perlu khawatir dengan kakak yang terlalu protektif. Dia juga semakin dekat dengan Nesia. Si kecil itu tak lagi merasa canggung saat bersama kakak. Dia terlihat santai seperti pertama kali aku mengenalnya.

Tapi, meski misi penyelamatan untukku berhasil. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit kesepian. Jangan-jangan, aku punya sedikit bibit brother complex? Apa ini gara-gara aku sering bergaul dengan Liech? Ya ampun, jangan sampai kakak tahu hal ini.

Meski berat mengatakan hal ini, aku mengakui, Kak Ned dan Nesia sangat cocok. Kak Ned tidak seperti jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali, ia seperti menemukan belahan jiwanya yang hilang sejak lama. Lihat saja, sekarang mereka sedang menonton video di TV. Tertawa bersama, dan Kak Ned memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk merangkul Nesia. Nesia sendiri tampaknya tidak keberatan. Gawat, sepertinya jiwaku bisa terganggu kalau lama-lama berada di dekat dua makhluk itu.

Aku mengambil tindakan cepat dan berlari ke kamar. Setelah beberapa menit kuhabiskan untuk mencari handphone-ku yang tiba-tiba saja menyembunyikan diri, aku langsung menelepon Hungary.

Hungary tidak langsung mengangkat telepon dariku. Aku pun menggunakan waktu beberapa detik itu untuk menyusun kata-kata yang akan kuutarakan padanya. Setelah nada sambung berhenti, suara Hungary terdengar.

"Halo, Belgie. Ada apa?"

Aku menghembuskan napas cepat, "Hungary, aku tahu misi pertama sukses besar. Tapi, bolehkah aku mengajukan misi kedua?"

Hungary tampaknya bingung. Namun ia tetap menjawab, "Apa?"

"Aku ingin punya pacar."

Hungary memberi jeda sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Belgie, perkumpulan kita bukan biro jodoh. Lagipula, kalau perkumpulan kita menerima misi seperti itu, aku yang akan pertama kali mendaftar."

Hah? Kalau gitu kenapa kau tidak terima saja pernyataan cinta dari Prussia? Dasar jomblo sok jual mahal!

**END**

* Iya, gue emang orangtua yang buruk (pengakuan author yang gak jago milih _human name_)

* * *

**Writer's Note** : Sudah berapa abad saya enggak post fanfic di sini? Ahahaha. Padahal tanggungan masih ngantri yah :p

Tadinya fanfic ini mau dibikin bersambung, dengan misi-misi lain dari tiap karakter cewek. Tapi... rasanya saya enggak punya waktu banyak sekarang. Jadi, daripada terlantar, saya bikin ini oneshoot aja :)

Seperti biasa, saya menerima kritik dengan tangan terbuka, dan tidak menerima flame/troll tanpa tujuan baik. Hope this another fic of mine worth to be reviewed :)


End file.
